


Photoset: Hard times

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), kuzzzma



Series: Here and Back again [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Roadtrip, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Некоторые дни в пути даются тяжело.Воспоминания грозятся захлестнуть с головой.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Here and Back again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Photoset: Hard times

**Author's Note:**

> кукольный фотосет  
> фигурки Bilbo & Thorin от Asmus Toys

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/60xBxLD.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/uRWfgeG.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/mKRZtUU.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/4CbDTYn.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/3FiPL6j.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/BVxq1Lf.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/1HC9gd7.jpg)  



End file.
